Planned to Perfection
by Sevfan
Summary: Written in honour of Alisanne's birthday. Draco is the ultimate planner, much to Harry's dismay.


Written in honour of Alisanne's birthday. She chose carpet, green, and wade as the words to be included. Happy birthday, sweetie! xxoo

Beta: Laylee – thanks so much *hugs*

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Planned to Perfection**

Harry hurried to the table, stopping to give Hermione a hug and a peck on the cheek before sitting down.

"I took the liberty of ordering you a glass of red wine, Harry. I hope that's okay."

"It's perfect, thanks," said Harry, picking up his glass. "Cheers."

"Cheers," replied Hermione as she clinked her glass against his. "How are you?"

Harry sipped his wine and visibly relaxed as he felt the warmth suffuse his body. "Merlin, I needed that." Sighing, he continued, "To be honest, I'm knackered. I will be _so_ glad when this wedding is over."

"I thought Draco was making all the arrangements."

"Oh he _is_, make no mistake about that."

"So what's the problem, then?" asked Hermione.

"The problem is that Draco is obsessing over everything. When I say everything, I mean _everything_. And he feels the need to share it all with me. Caterers, tailors, entertainers, wedding planners… He's driving me mad, Hermione!"

"I'm sure he's just trying to make sure that everything is perfect for your big day," said Hermione, patting Harry's hand.

"I know, but there are some things that I just don't care about. Take the invitations, for example. We waded through books and books of samples. It took forever! It doesn't matter if the invites are cream or eggshell or café au lait, Hermione. Ordinary parchment would have done the job. All that matters to me is that all the people I care about are there to see us get married."

After the wait-wizard took their orders, Hermione said, "Don't forget he's a Malfoy, Harry. Over the top is probably their way. I mean, anyone with albino peacocks on their property is bound to pull out all the stops for a wedding, don't you think?"

"I suppose. But I don't get all this wedding stuff. I mean, does it matter that the napkins are embroidered with our initials?"

Hermione grinned. "It does to him. Let him have his moment, Harry. After all, this is a once-in-a-lifetime occasion."

"Damn right it is." Harry couldn't help but smile. "Okay, I've come this far; I guess I can last another week and a half."

"Good man. Oh, this looks lovely," said Hermione, tucking into her meal.

Harry felt much better after his chat with Hermione and endured the rest of the wedding preparations with good humour and new insight into the workings of his fiancé's mind. More than once he found himself wishing that he had spoken with her sooner; he might have saved himself a lot of aggro.

When at last the big day arrived, Harry was a little surprised to find that he was completely relaxed and calm. He wished he could say the same for Draco. From the moment his toes had touched the floor, he hadn't stopped. Harry watched from the bed, a bemused smirk on his face, as Draco talked non-stop, going from dresser to closet to the toilet, then starting all over again.

"You're going to wear yourself out, Draco," said Harry.

"Can't be helped," replied Draco. "Too much to do."

"Yes, dear," said Harry, giving Draco a kiss and then heading for the shower.

Two hours later found them in the anteroom, with Draco peering out the door to the chamber where the ceremony was about to take place.

"Oh bloody hell!" cried Draco.

"What's wrong?"

"The aisle carpet – I specifically asked for Slytherin green bordered with Gryffindor red. That carpet is emerald green bordered with burgundy! This is a disaster!"

Harry looked out and shrugged. "Looks fine to me."

"It isn't! It's horrid! Wait 'til I see those decorators. Heads will roll!" Draco was seething.

"Calm down, Draco."

"How can I calm down when the wedding is ruined?"

"Come here, Draco." Harry pulled Draco into his arms. "Draco, listen to me – this doesn't matter. All that matters is that you and I are here, with our families and friends."

"But—"

"No buts. I love you; you know that, right?"

"Yes, and I love you."

"We love each and we're about to get married. The carpet could be purple with gold stars and it wouldn't change what's about to happen and how much we mean to one another. Right?"

"I suppose not."

"So let it go and forget about the carpet. Can you do that?" Harry kissed Draco passionately, holding him close.

When they broke apart, Draco said, somewhat breathless, "What carpet?"

Harry laughed, clasping Draco's hand in his. "It's time. Shall we?"

"Indeed we shall, Harry."

With that, a beaming Harry and Draco strode down the emerald and burgundy carpet to meet their destiny: a life together, filled with love.

Fin


End file.
